Intense
by ashmm
Summary: How is the House of Night in Tulsa after Zoey saved it from destruction? Has the fight really ended? Mostly told in Aphrodite's and Stevie Rae's POV.
1. Chapter One

**Hello! This fanfic mostly takes place in Aphrodite's and Stevie Rae's pov. I haven't made a fanfic in a few years and I had just recently read the House of Night series and thought I could make a great story from it. I'm very sorry because it _can_ get a little dialogue-y at times. But nonetheless...**

**Please enjoy and don't forget to review as I would very much appreciate it! :D**

**Disclaimer: This is a House of Night Fanfic that is based on the characters created by P.C. and Kristin Cast. I do not own these characters. I do, however, own the storyline/plot.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Aphrodite_

"Are you even listenin' to me?" Stevie Rae's country twang interrupted my very deep thoughts about my new shoes.

"No. I tend not to listen to your Okie rambling."

Her blonde curls bounced as she sat on the bed. "Aphrodite, this is important."

I snorted, pushing my platinum blonde hair back and looking at my nails. I seriously needed a manicure.

"Really. I don't know what to do with Z."

I continued to look at my nails. Seriously, they were ragedy and dull looking. Plus the polish was chipping. Goddess, they were so ugly.

"I need a manicure."

"Aphrodite! As much as I hate to say this, you're one of her bestfriends too! You gotta help just as much as I do."

I finally looked back at her. She was wearing that stupid cowboy hat I hated so much and red tank top that matched her bright red Mark. Her jean skirt had been bedazzled with purple and pink flowers just like her cowboy boots. She was such an Okie!

"Listen Bumpkin," She frowned. "Z's gonna be with Stark. They're gonna fuck. Hard. That'll be a good enough birthday present for her. So stop worrying."

Stevie Rae stared at me for a moment and blinked. She took a breath as if she was going to say something and retracted. She did this several times before she actually spoke. "You're so nasty."

"No. I'm realistic. Ever heard of it?"

At that moment, as if it was choreographed, Zoey walked in the room.

"Aphrodite, can you help me with something?" Zoey's cheeks turned red. She looked embarassed. Oh man! This was going to be good.

"What do you want?"

"I kinda need to talk to you alone." Stevie Rae looked at both of us.

"Bye Bumpkin!" I snarled at her. She finally took the hint and left. We waited a couple of seconds after the door closed before speaking again.

Zoey sat down and sighed. He hair was frizzy and she looked like she hadn't showered in days. Her clothes were wrinkled too. She looked better when the fate of the world was in her hands. Whatever she wanted was seriously stressing her out.

"You look...dead."

"Can I ask you something personal?" She ignored my comment like she always does.

"What?"

"Have you and Darius had sex?" Zoey's eyes averted to the floor. Her cheeks turned red again. She was so uncomfortable. I almost laughed at her.

"Of course." I lied. We hadn't had sex at all. At first it freaked me out because it made me realize we were taking things slow and I don't do that. I mean, I'm Aphrodite. But Darius and I didn't need to have sex to form a special bond between us. He was just a great person and that is way better than sex.

Of course I wasn't telling her that. I wasn't telling anybody that.

Zoey continued staring at the ground while she fiddled with her hands "Um...I wanted to know how I could...uh...how I could-"

"Zoey I have a life to get to so hurry it up." I demanded. _Jeeze what is _with_ her?_

"Alright. I wanted to know how I could-"

"Aphrodite?" Darius, my super hot warrior, walked in. "Oh. I am sorry High Priestess. I did not know you were in here. Did I interrupt?" As much as I love seeing his face, this wasn't the right time. I frowned at him.

"No, not at all. I was just leaving." And with that, Zoey left.

Darius looked at me. "I interrupted." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah. It's fine though. Wasn't that important. She just wanted some sex advice."

His brows went up and he cleared his throat.

"Speaking of sex, we seem to be lacking it. Why is that?" I finally stood up and slowly walked toward him, trying to be as sexy as I could.

"Well, I-I..." He stammered. I lifted myself on my tiptoes and nipped at his earlobe. It was his favorite spot and I knew it made him crazy. He let out a soft groan as he slipped his arm around my waist and picked me up. (My man is strong!) Darius gently placed me back on my bed and grabbed my hand. He lifted it to his face, touched it softly with his lips and smiled.

"Not yet my Prophetess."

* * *

**PLEASE review! Thank you! Chapter 2 up now!**


	2. Chapter Two

**********SmilesSaveLives (I don't know what your actual username is...sorry :/) This story takes place after the series I guess. Since there are more books I shouldn't really say that but...I'm a rebel lol :D Thank you for the review.**

**********Here is Chapter Two (:**

**********Please enjoy and don't forget to review as I would very much appreciate it! :D**

******Disclaimer: This is a House of Night Fanfic that is based on the characters created by P.C. and Kristin Cast. I do not own these characters. I do, however, own the storyline/plot.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Stevie Rae_

It's not fair. I've been Zoey's BFF since the day she arrived. Why couldn't she ask me for help instead of Aphrodite? She's been doing that lately and it's been gettin' on my nerves. I have to admit. It's makin' me a little jealous. I wonder what it was about anyway. Probably about sex. Aphrodite _is_ a slut. Or atleast she _was_ before she started Darius. If it was that then I guess it's fine. I'm not experienced when it comes to that. I mean me and Rephaim haven't done it yet. He's still trying to get used to his human body. And there's only one other boy I had sex with and he's a jerkface now.

"Stevie Rae!" Damien's smiled at me as he unknowingly calmed me down from my internal rant. The Twins...er...I mean Shaunee and Erin (It was still weird thinking of them as two seperate people.) were right behind him.

"Hey y'all."

"Did you get an idea for Zoey's birthday present?"

"No. Aphrodite didn't help at all." I figured I shouldn't tell them the details of what she actually said.

"I still say we get her a Santa Hello Kitty doll." Erin spoke up.

"We can't. Z can't stand combining her birthday with Christmas remember?" I crossed my arms. "That would make things a lot easier if she did though."

_Why does she have to be so difficult? _I thought.

"Besides a Santa Hello Kitty doll is fallacious."

"English Mr. Maslin!" Shaunee finally talked.

Erin routinely opened her mouth to follow but closed it instantly. She glanced at her former "twin" and a flash of depression crossed her face. I looked at Damien who apparently saw it too.

"Fallacious: Wrong; Unsound; Illogical." I continued."And yeah. He's right. She isn't turning eight; she's turning eighteen."

"Well what do you get an eighteen year-old vampyre who just finished saving the world and who's birthday just happens to be the day before Christmas?" Erin was freaking out.

"Anything we get her would probably be mediocre." Shaunee suggested.

"I'm surprised you know what mediocre means." Damien nudged her and smiled.

"I'm not stupid Damien." She rolled her eyes and nudged him back.

We arrived at our usual lunch spot. We were so caught up with the conversation that none of us got food. Rephaim walked to us and sat next to me.

"Hey." He kissed me on my cheek before I lay my head on his shoulder. I grabbed his hand under the table. He was unusually warm today but I didn't really think much of it.

"We're still tryin' to figure out a birthday present for Z."

"Isn't her birthday tomorrow?"

"Exactly. We want to give her a group present but we can't think of one." Damien explained as he looked at his phone. It was one of those HTC Status phones. You know, with the little facebook button. He just got it a couple of months ago and it seemed like he's been on it since.

Rephaim looked at me and the rest of the group. "What does she need?"

"A new wardrobe." Erin blurted.

"A good book." Damien added.

"Apparently new friends 'cause we don't know what to get." I took my head off of Rephaim and banged it against the table. Damien looked at his phone again and started texting, his thumbs moving hastily.

"Damien who are you textin' to the point where they're more important than Zoey's birthday?"

"Damian's gotta new boyfriend." Erin made him blush. He rolled his eyes though he was clearly embarassed.

"He isn't my boyfriend. He's just my male friend."

"Male friend you wanna do." Shaunee had finally contributed since we'd gotten to the table.

"It's no big deal. You guys are being vexatious." His cheeks were as bright red as my Mark.

"It's another word for annoying." I slid in before the girls could ask. "Don't be embarassed Damien. It's been a while since 'the situation.' If you're ready, than be ready."

"Like I said, it's no big deal. He doesn't even know I'm a fledgling."

"He's human?" I couldn't keep it in.

"Yes." Damian checked his phone again and then...

It hit me.

"A CELLPHONE!"

Everyone looked at me, blank expressions.

I rolled my eyes. "For Z."

* * *

**PLEASE Review. Chapter 3 up now! :)**


	3. Chapter Three

**houseonightfan: She wanted sex advice. It's more for her to know how to do something. (I hope that makes sense) You'll find out what she wants in a later chapter :)**

**I like this story I'm creating. It's rather fun. I hope you guys are liking it.**

**On to another chapter.**

**Please enjoy and don't forget to review as I would very much appreciate it! :D**

**Disclaimer: This is a House of Night Fanfic that is based on the characters created by P.C. and Kristin Cast. I do not own these characters. I do, however, own the storyline/plot.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_Aphrodite_

It's not that I hated having an ex-boyfriend who I constantly saw lurking the halls, but I damn sure didn't like it. It always feels like I'm being watched. Don't get me wrong, I love being the center of attention but from Erik, it was just plain creepy. It was like he had nothing better to do than to stalk me which I know is not true because he had becom a Tracker. He had kids to mark. GO MARK THEM AND STAY OUT OF MY WAY!

But of course, there he was with that annoying Shaylin girl. If I didn't know any better, I'd say they were fucking.

"Aphrodite. Have you seen Zoey? I need to give her something." He had a small bag in his hand. It was blue with decrovative purple flowers.

"Even if I did know where she was, I;m not telling you." I brushed past him but he caught my arm. I knew I couldn't break his grip and instead sighed.

_Damn this human strength. _I thought as I turned toward him."She left my room-my _old _room a couple of minutes ago. She's probably in the Dining Area for Lunch."

He let go and almost immediately I knew I had a bruise coming along. Erik looked at me and turned around. No "thanks." Not even a head nod. Nothing.

You see? This is the _exact _reason why I don't bother to be nice to people. They don't show any kind of respect. Human nor vampyre. So why even try?

"You're welcome!" I dryly called to him. "Dick." I muttered.

His pet Shaylin was still standing there. She was staring at me.

"What do you want?"

She stared a little while longer before speaking. "It's a bracelet."

"What?" Goddess, she was weird.

"He got Zoey a bracelet. He says he wanted to make-up for last year."

"So?" I put my hand on my hip and pushed my hair back. "What does that have to do with anything?" I could see the hurt in her eyes. Shaylin wanted him but he was wrapped up in Zoey land. He was so worried about her that he couldn't see anyone else. Her expression told it all.

I knew because I was the same way.

"Look. There's no point in getting upset. He's a dick and will always be one. He's too cooped up in a girl who he can't have. Trust me. It's better of you just move on."

I walked away to leave her with my advice.

* * *

**PLEASE Review! Thank you!**** Chapter 4 coming soon!**


End file.
